


For the Win

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just happy that they’re happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Win

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "split decision"

“I can’t decide if we did a good thing,” said Tony, “or a very, very bad thing.”

“Bad for you, maybe,” Steve snorted, not needing to look up from his sketchbook to know that Tony was glaring across the living room at where Bucky and Rhodey were playing chess. “I’m just happy that they’re happy.”

“Sure, take the high road,” muttered Tony. Then, he sighed. “I _am_ happy for them. I mean, it’s completely weird, right? Your best friend and my best friend.”

“Maybe a little,” he allowed. “Buck always had a harder time of it than I did, not being exactly straight. Being a runt _and_ an artist, I don’t think anybody really paid attention to me, but when we were growing up, there were very specific ways for quote-unquote ‘real men’ to behave. We both liked dames okay, as far as I know, but then the war started, and…”

“He got brainwashed into a Soviet assassin,” Tony finished.

Steve huffed out a half-annoyed, half-fond laugh. “Yeah, that. But I’ve had a couple of years to get used to the twenty-first century, not to mention a boyfriend who, I heard, used to be a bit of a playboy.”

“You know, I heard those rumors, too,” the inventor agreed. He glanced over at their friends again, then said, “It’s just _weird_ , okay? I’ve known Rhodey for decades. He’s always been the responsible one, telling me to grow up, be serious.”

“He was right,” said Steve.

“Of course he was,” Tony dismissed. “Which is why it’s kind of freaking me out to see him making goo-goo eyes at his boyfriend like a teenager.”

Steve did look up at that, but he couldn’t quite see what Tony meant. Bucky and Rhodey were sitting more next to one another than across the chess board, the flesh-and-blood fingers of Bucky’s real hand tangled with Rhodey’s on the table between them, his metal one propping up his chin and Rhodey’s other hand hovering over the board as he contemplated his next move.

“They’re no worse than you were,” said Natasha, suddenly, making Tony yelp and Steve’s pencil skid across the page.

“Not nice to sneak up on people,” Steve muttered, and started looking for his eraser.

Natasha merely smiled. “You two weren’t on the outside of your _does-he-like-me_ , _do I like him_ , _does he know I like him_ idiocy. If you weren’t so good for each other, I’d probably still be pissed.”

“Aw, I knew you liked me, Tash,” said Tony, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

“I am married to your ex-girlfriend, Stark,” she reminded him, with an evil smile. “And I have no qualms using that against you.”

“I’ve got something I’ll use against all of you if you don’t shut up,” called Bucky, from the other side of the room. “Some of us are trying to concentrate.”

“Some of us are _winning_ ,” Rhodey added, triumphantly moving one of his pieces on the chess board.

“I—” Tony began, but stopped when Steve rested a hand on his knee.

“Let them win this one,” he said, smiling. “I need you to hold still so I can finish your portrait.”

“You’re drawing me?” the genius asked, still a little surprised after all this time.

“Of course he is,” Natasha and Bucky chorused, and everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
